Cartoon Network (Pakistan)
Cartoon Network Pakistan is a cable and satellite television channel operated by Warner Bros. Pakistan which primarily shows animated programming. It officially launched on 2 April 2004 dedicated for Pakistani and Bangladeshi viewers. Programmes and adverts broadcast on this feed are almost identical to the ones broadcast on its Indian sister channel, with the exception of a few shows. It has a translation in some areas. Cartoon Network Pakistan mostly airs Boomerang content during the day, with most of the newer Cartoon Network originals airing during early morning and late night. Programming blocks ;Cartoon Network Popcorn: A weekend afternoon movie block that airs original movies from Cartoon Network as well as acquired ones. ;Sunny Funny Afternoons: Sunny Funny Afternoons is a one-hour afternoon block on Cartoon Network Pakistan that was debuted on 31 January 2016 and consisted of Oggy and the Cockroaches and Teen Titans Go!. On 5 February 2017 Oggy and the Cockroaches was replaced by We Bare Bears. ;It's All About Action: It's All About Action is a one-hour late night block which debuted on 4 March 2016. Although the promo shows scenes from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, it is only showing Ben 10: Omniverse episodes. ;Laughternoons: Laughternoons is a two-hour afternoon block on Cartoon Network Pakistan. It debuted on 6 June 2016. This block originally started with Oggy and the Cockroaches, Clarence, Mr Bean: The Animated Series and Uncle Grandpa. Later Oggy and the Cockroaches, Clarence and Uncle Grandpa were replaced by Tom and Jerry Tales, Horrid Henry and Mr Bean: The Animated Series (revival series). The Tom and Jerry Show was later added to this block and on 5 February 2017 Horrid Henry was replaced by The Amazing World of Gumball. ;Breakfast Club: Breakfast Club was started on 7 May 2016. It includes Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball and The Tom and Jerry Show. On 9 October 2016 Steven Universe, Ben 10 (reboot series) were added to this block. On 4 February 2017 The Powerpuff Girls was added to the block. ;Pogo: Pogo block was started on Cartoon Network Pakistan in 2008. It features many shows like Just For Laughs Gags, Mr. Bean, MAD and Blazing Teens and Sazer-X. Nowadays it only airs New Looney Tunes. Former blocks ;Rise and Shine: Rise and Shine was an one-hour morning block which is aimed at the preschool kids and Shows in this block were Sesame Street and Oswald. The block has now ended. ;Cookie Jar: Cookie Jar was an one-hour evening block that includes many Cartoon Cartoons and classical series like Tom and Jerry, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Richie Rich (1980 series). This block was later ended in favor of Thundercats series. ;Candy Land: This block was started on 16 March 2009 and replaced Tom & Jerry Cat & Mouse Full House. Candy Land is a one-hour evening block that features Tom & Jerry, followed by Ben 10. The block has now ended. ;Boomerang: Boomerang featured classical series like The All New Popeye Hour, Johnny Bravo, The Jetsons, and The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 series). It was also launched as an attempt to re-showcase the old Hanna-Barbera creations which had been put off the air due to the incoming of new, more popular cartoons like Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Teen Titans. But due to no success, it was put off the air and re-launched with more popular shows like Johnny Bravo. This block has been replaced by the Pogo block. ;Toonami: Toonami was an action-themed programming block similar to its counterpart in the United States. The block ran from 2004 to 2013. Criticism and controversy In 2005, Pakistan Electronic Media Regulatory Authority issued an order regarding the ban of several non-private channels because they were airing programmes in Hindi that were dubbed in India. Later, Cartoon Network switched to English versions on the Pemra's instructions but the mixed so-called Hindustani feed of the channel was back after a few months. In early 2010, PEMRA again issued a notice against the non-private channels, which resulted in a complete ban of Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network's Pakistan feed. Once again, the issue was the Hindi dubbed shows on its schedule line up and the Government's demand for a private kids' channel affiliated with PTV instead. The ban stayed and was not lifted till the end of July 2011. On 1 August, an announcement was made by the Minister for Information and Broadcasting, Firdous Ashiq Awan. She said "Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, have been granted permission to air programmes in Pakistan." But at the closure, she expressed her interest in a private TV channel once again and said, "The Pakistan Electronic Media Regulatory Authority will accommodate private TV channel if someone wished to launch channel for children." See also * List of Kids channels in South Asia * Cartoon Network * Cartoon Network India * Pogo * Deepto TV References }} Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's television channels in Pakistan Category:Television channels and stations established in 2004 Category:Pakistani subsidiaries of foreign companies Category:English-language television stations in Pakistan Category:Television stations in Karachi Category:Controversies in Pakistan Category:Television channels in Pakistan